Jack Harkness At The Bar Fragments
by Charlotte Anderson
Summary: A Conversation Between Jack And The Bar keeper.  a Scene from Fragments - Thanks to The Torchwood Archives! -


_The Captain is seated at the bar of the Tavern._

Captain: Honestly, I got kicked in the head by a mule just three hours ago. And look at me! Not a scratch! Not even a bruise.  
>Maid: You got kicked in the head by a mule?<br>Captain: Don't ask. I was trying to win a bet.  
>Maid: I take it you didn't then?<br>Captain: Oh you bet I did! Not gonna let a little mule kick short me out of two shillings. Maid: Two shillings?  
>Captain: And one penny... Don't ask.<p>

_The Captain motions to the bartender._

Captain: Barkeep. I'll take another of your finest ales. And one for this beautiful lady... What's your name?  
>Maid: Sally Smith.<p>

_The drinks are poured._

Captain: That's on me Sally Smith! Or rather it's on my esteemed associate Ralph...Ralph... Just Ralph. You don't bet two shillings that Captain Jack Harkness can't milk a mule! Bottoms up!  
>Maid: Who's Captain Jack Harkness?<br>Captain: That's me! I'm Captain Jack Harkness!  
>Maid: Oh. Right. Didn't it hurt though?<br>Captain: Is that a line?

Maid: No, Silly! Getting kicked in the head by a mule?  
>Captain: It hurt like hell! Damn near killed me. Well...<br>Maid: You can't even see it now. You're handsome as ever, you are. Still, you might want to get it seen to.

_The Maid indicates some dried blood in the Captain's hair._

Captain: Oh. Yeah.  
>Maid: Still, I suppose there's no quick fix for something like that.<br>Captain: Oh, the Doctor. He'll be able to fix me.  
>Maid: That might be, but I don't trust those bloody quacks.<br>Captain: Yeah. You're probably right.

_The Captain pauses._

Captain: Barkeep. Keep them coming. I've got a long wait. And Sally Smith here is looking hot and thirsty.

Abridged transcript of a conversation between Captain Jack Harkness & two men at the Wellbridge Alehouse, Cardiff. 16th December 1897.

_The Captain is standing at the bar listening to the conversation of two men._

Man 1: Then I saw this great big light in the sky. It was like a star was falling down.  
>Man 2: No. Is it?<br>Man 1: Aye. Nearly bloody blinded me it did.  
>Man 2: Good God, that's a bit strange isn't it. Had you been on the ale though Medwyn?<br>Man 1: I hadn't touched a drop. I swear. Well, I did have one drink. Two. I had two drinks. But that was it, honest. Three.  
>Man 2: Well that is strange.<br>Captain: How are you fellas doing tonight?  
>Man 1: Aye.<br>Man 2: Aye.  
>Captain: An ale please barkeep.<p>

_The bartender brings the Captain another drink._

Captain: So you say you saw a light eh?  
>Man 1: Aye, I did too. What's it to you?<br>Captain: No, nothing. Just interested that's all. Where'd you see it?  
>Man 2: I don't know if that's any of your business.<p>

_Captain: Apologies gents, I didn't mean to intrude. _

_The Captain takes a drink._

Captain: It's just that I saw something recently too, and I was wondering if it was the same thing. Man 2: Oh aye.  
>Man 1: What was it that you saw?<br>Captain: A light. Same as you. Heading towards the East.  
>Man 1: In the sky off by the docks?<br>Captain: Yes! Exactly. Did you see anything else?  
>Man 1: No. Nothing. I went to try and follow it but it disappeared before I could get any closer.<br>Man 2: He'd had a few drinks.  
>Man 1: What! Be quiet Tom, will you. I'd only had four. And besides, it was quite disturbing you know. I thought that something big was happening.<br>Captain: I know what you mean.

_Man 2: I don't believe it for a second.  
>Man 1: Well I do. I saw it. And it'd be nice to get to the bottom of it, don't you think! <em>

_The Captain nods as if lost in thought._

Captain: When the Doctor turns up, it'll all be put right.  
>Man 2: You what?<br>Captain: Oh. Nothing. Can I get you fellas a drink?  
>Man 1: Well I won't say no to that.<br>Abridged transcript of a conversation between Captain Jack Harkness & an Innkeeper at the Stone quarter Inn, Cardiff. 4th April 1898.

_Captain Jack Harkness sits at the bar conversing with the Innkeeper._

Captain: I'll take another please.

_The Innkeeper obliges._

Innkeeper: You don't sound like a Welshman. You from the Colonies, are you?  
>Captain: You could say that.<p>

_Innkeeper: So what brings you here?  
>Captain: Circumstance, mainly, but I kinda like it here, you know. As it goes I'm looking for someone. Well, more like waiting...<br>Innkeeper: Ahhh, I see. A young lady, eh.  
>Captain: Well, not quite. Although that's another story. I'm waiting for a friend of mine - a Doctor.<br>Innkeeper: Oh, don't they have Doctors in America?  
><em>_Captain: I'm sure they do, but not quite like this one. He's the only one who can help me now.  
>Innkeeper: Oh right. It must be quite an ailment you've got there.<br>Captain: Quite the opposite actually. I'm just looking for answers, that's all.  
>Innkeeper: Ahh well, that's a different matter, but I don't know if any Doctor can help you there. It's at times like this I turn to the Bible. It has all the answers you need.<br>Captain: I think this might be a little beyond that.  
>Innkeeper: Never underestimate the power of faith, my friend.<br>Captain: Oh faith, Sir, is something that I have in bounds. _

_The Captain stands and finishes his drink._

Captain: You wait till I see the Doctor, first I'm gonna kiss him and then I'm gonna kill him.  
>Innkeeper: You might want to watch what you say in here, my friend. On both accounts.<br>Captain: Oh. Yes.

_The Innkeeper smiles and pours the Captain another drink._

Innkeeper: One for your way.  
>Captain: Thanks. I hope I find it.<p>

_The Captain drinks the drink, acknowledges the Innkeeper and leaves._


End file.
